hot_wheels_highway_35fandomcom-20200214-history
Vert Wheeler
'Josef "Vert" Wheeler '''is the winner of the World Race and is the leader of Team Wave Rippers, he is friends with skateboarder, Alec Wood. He drives his vehicle, Deora II, the car that was parked in front of Vert's house after receiving his driver license. History ''The Ring of Fire At the beginning of the film, Vert is seen skating with his best friend and rival, Alec Wood. After Wood fell off from his skateboard, Vert told him to try surfing. Alec had a tough time choosing what he wanted to do. After the conversatio, Vert headed back to his home to ask his father to take his car for a drive but his father refused cause he was heading to work. The conversation between Vert and his father became and argument. His father told Vert that if he wants to drop him off at the DMV. After Vert made success on his driving test, he went home. As Vert was staking back home, he suspected an unusual vehicle parked in front of his house. As Vert checks out the vehicle, the vehicle starts itself and opens an automatic door. Dr. Peter Tezla appears in a screen and complains that he is looking for new drivers and told him that he has been chosen to take part in the World Race along with 34 other drivers. Tezla then reveals the location of his cube in a GPS screen. As vert drives in the desert, he finds the big gray cube with red fire lights and enters the building. He finds 9 other drivers. Dr. Tezla then explains the history of the accelerons and then says that he will give the winner and the winner's team, $5M. Before the race started, Vert and other 4 drivers had to test their vehicles abilities. After 3 cars tested their abilities, Vert and another Wave Ripper, Lani Tam told him that they should be a team, before Vert used his jump jets, he says that he is a team of one. Then he uses his jump jets while Taro spectates like Vert is stupid. Then Vert and Taro take a drive in the desert road. Vert accidentally used the wrong button which used a grappling hook and hooked on a rock. Vert and Taro's vehicles got out of control and Vert's car hits the sign of Highway 35. Before the 1st leg had begun, all 10 cars and drivers had to line up at the start, Tezla explains that if a vehicle reaches 300mph, a portal will be opened. After Vert powers the Nitrox 2, his vehicle reaches the 300mph and the portal is shown. After all 10 vehicles arrive at the First Leg, they discover rocks, a planet, and an orange sky. After Banjee failed his attempt on the loop, Vert raced passed him and started to make an attempt on the loop. After he successfully made it past the loop, he ends up with Taro and began hitting each other's cars, both ended up off the track. While Banjee and Kadeem raced together, Zed-36 ignites and throws a bomb disguised as a Nitrox 2 booster, causing a wave of lava to submerge and destroy the tracks. Vert was able to get past the lava by using his jump jets equipped on his Deora II. While racing with Banjee, Vert gets alerted after Lani yelled that she needs help. Vert and Taro started helping her with their cars' grappling hook. Vert used Deora II's jump jets to get her back on the track. After Kurt won the first leg, Vert, Taro, Banjee, and Kadeem were chosen to be team leaders for their racing teams. After Vert says he will still keep racing, Tezla reveals himself and explains what is eating for them in Highway 35. The Greatest Challenge Vert introduces Alec Wood to Lani. Vert later finds Kurt's Sling Shot performing drifts and spins. He noticed it wasn't Kurt because Kurt can be seen with Banjee, Rekkas, Toño, and Mojave. Kurt aggressively told the driver to get out of his car, turns out the driver is his younger brother, Mark Wylde. After Vert asked a question Mark introduces himself. After Kurt rejects Mark from the Street Breed, he recruits him to his team and he was given the Corvette Stingray. In the second leg Vert can be seen with Alec Wood, Mark goes in between them and goes out of control. A few scenes later, Vert and the three Wave Rippers notice that the Road Beats took a short cut, Lani, Mark, and Vert take the short cut to catch up Appearances Films * ''Ring of Fire'' * ''The Greatest Challenge'' * ''Desert Heat'' * ''Wheel of Power'' * ''Ignition'' * ''The Speed of Silence'' * ''Breaking Point'' * [http://acceleracers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ultimate_Race The Ultimate Race] * All [http://hotwheelsbattleforce5.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Guide Battle Force 5] episodes Comics * 1/35 = The Right Choice * 2/35 = The Drop * 3/35 = Hang 30 * 4/35 = Lava Run * 8/35 = Brothers * 15/35 = Rules to Live By * 19/35 = Playing in the Mud * 20/35 = Risk and Reward * 30/35 = Payback * 32/35 = Scorched Zed * 33/35 = Zed Revealed! * 35/35 = Keep On Rolling Biographies * "''Vert is one of the finest all-around surfer/skaters in the world. Now he's turning auto racing into an extreme sport." ''- World Race Interactive Garage * "Vert is one of the finest all-around surfer-skaters in the world. Now he must prove himself on a racetrack that's a lot like the tubes and half-pipes he's always known. Does he have what it takes to lead the Wave Rippers to victory? He's betting his life on it!" - Comic 1/35 The Right Choice Gallery IMG 8162.JPG IMG 8163.JPG IMG 8167.JPG IMG 8164.JPG IMG 8166.JPG IMG 8157.JPG Trivia * Before Vert leaves the driving school, his skateboard appears to have purple wheels, as he skates back home, they are now colored green. * While Gig gives Vert's team a check of $5M, his necklace disappears in one scene, then in the next scene, it reappears. Highway 35 Wave Rippers Drivers Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Ring of Fire Category:The Greatest Challenge Category:Desert Heat Category:Wheel of Power Category:Males Category:Ignition Category:The Speed of Silence Category:Breaking Point Category:The Ultimate Race Category:Acceleracers Category:Team Leaders